naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters
There are tons of different creatures running around other there - too many to make a wikia page for each one, seeing as some aren't going to be common. Those that don't have a specific page (like the different vampires, werewolves, etc.) can probably be found here. They are listed in alphabetical order. Kitsune Translating from Japanese into fox, kitsunes are a creature that appears as a human. They can shift into a more animalistic form, with long claws used to tear out the heart of a prey and a speed similar to a fox. They're also much stronger than a human. They use these abilities to take the brain of a human, needing certain parts of it to survive or they will die. They're rare, and being a kitsune is passed down through family. The only known method to kill them is to stab them in the heart. Leviathans Long before God created humans or even his angels, he created Leviathans - his first creation. They were too destructive, too powerful, and thus fearing they would destroy all his other creations, he created Purgatory, and locked them up in there - their own jail, essentially. Killing them is near impossible, although witchcraft, decapitation, and Borax has been shown to harm them. Leviathans are capable of possessing a vessel, much like a demon, although it is not necessary to do so - but they're much more capable inside of one. They regenerate very well, even in a case such as their head is cut off. Shapeshifting is another one of their abilities. If given DNA from them, they can shapeshift, even to the point of mimicking the person's clothes, making it much more believable. They're also shown to be incredibly strong - able to outpower both angels and Lucifer's demons. All Leviathans, however, fall under the rule of Dick Roman. Okami Okami, translated to wolf in Japanese, are another race of supernatural creatures. Similar to some types of werewolves, they're able to grow long teeth and feed off of human victims for survival. Like many creatures, they are also much stronger and more agile than a human. There are two effective ways to kill them - either by stabbing them seven times with a bamboo knife that has been blessed by a Shinto priest, or shove them in a wood chipper. Both have proved to be effective. Okami are also rarely seen outside of Japan. Reapers Invisible to the naked eye, reapers are creatures that help maintain the natural order of things. They assist souls in moving on, so to say, taking them to the next step in the after life. They serve Death and are neutrel - on neither the side of Heaven or Hell. Often they dress as if ready for a funeral, and only gather in areas of huge death tolls - like Pompeii. Usually invisble, they can reveal themselves to human, though those near enough death or dead can see them. They're capable of manipulating time, resurrection (though it very rarely happens), and their presence alone can shake a room. They can only be killed by Death's scythe, or Death. Sirens Sirens are shapeshifting creatures, rarely seen outside of Greece, and often appearing in a form that's typically appealing to humans. They use their form to convince people to destroy others or themselves as a sign of their devotion. They use an essence to gain essentially complete control over a person - being able to touch them and let them absorb this substance. It's unknown as to specifically what is, but it contains high levels of oxytosin (the love chemical, often high in humans naturally during sex or child birth.) However, it doesn't last long, and can fade a few hours after being initially infected. Sirens can be killed by a brass dagger with one of their victims blood on it, though one of their victim's blood is enough to harm them. Wraith Unless you saw their true face in a mirror, a wraith is easy to mistake for another human. They are however far from it. They drink the brain fluids of humans, infecting people with dopamine - which alls all of their problems and emotions to take over them, which can get extreme enough to cause hallucinations. Wraiths have a spike in their wrist that they can retract at will, using it to stab in the weak spot behind a human's ear to be able to suck dry their brain fluids. However, they're also rather easy to kill, as they have an extreme weakness to silver and burn at a single touch of it. Once they're dead, the effects of the dopamine wear off. Related Pages Supernatural Category:Browse Category:Species